Blood is thicker than water RP
The Fox: ( Paris Pals! :DDDD Utterson and Lewis are going to Paris!!! I've been looking forward to this for so long aaAAAH! I can't even think of a good intro I'm too excited. Let's get this RP rolling! ) Everything was fine. The sun shined through the clouds, pushing back the creeping chill of Autumn. Birds were singing, people were enjoying themselves, and most importantly, Paris was waiting. If only Utterson could get himself to see all this. The man was deep in anxiety. This would be his first time traveling in 15 years. Not only that, but he was also going to a country he'd never been to find his cousin. Three years have passed since he last saw Richard. So many things have happened, so many things have changed... Who's to say that he would even recognize his cousin at all? For all he knew, they may not be the same person they once were...They could be worse off... Utterson clasped his carpet bag tighter. No. None of that nonsense. No matter what, he was going to go and help Richard and nothing would stop him, be it distance or Richard himself. That, and he also had Lewis coming with him. He wouldn't even have considered going if it weren't for Lewis. The carriage stopped in front of Lewis's apartment. Quickly, Utterson stepped out and went up to the front door with a light knock. Jekyll1886: Lewis answered the door, suitcase in hand. "Gabriel!" he greeted with a ready smile. "How are you?" The Fox: " To be honest, I'm nervous. " He rubbed his neck with a soft chuckle. " But I'm eager regardless. " Utterson glanced at Weir's suitcase curiously. He looked over Lewis's shoulder, searching for more luggage, then looked back at the carriage. " Is that all you're going to be bringing? " Jekyll1886: "No, no," replied Lewis. He picked up a smaller bag from behind the door. "I've my travel case as well. Just let me lock up here, and we'll be off." After he did so, they got into the carriage. The Fox: The driver nodded and flicked his reins, the horse's start jolting the carriage cabin. Utterson clutched his carpet bag close, keeping it from falling from his lap. Something fragile clinked inside, like glass hitting glass. Hurriedly, he peered inside, inspecting whatever was inside. He let out a relieved sigh and clasped the bag shut, tucked it away beneath the seat. " So Lewis. " Utterson pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open. " Barring regular traffic, what time do you think we'll reach Calias? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis gave him the probable duration of their journey to Calais, as well as a rough estimate of how long it should take to reach Paris by train from there. "The Parisians get some of the best wine from the south of France, you know," he added. "And it costs so much less than it would in England!" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Do they now? I guess we'll have to get some while we're there. " He chuckled to himself. " Though I ask you not to let me take any back. Lord knows I don't need it. " With that, he fell into friendly chatting, wasting time until their next destination. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was about three and a half hours before they reached the port. At some point Utterson had fallen asleep, snoring lightly with his hat falling to the side. With a shudder, the carriage came to a stop and woke him. He yawned and stretched himself out before peeking through the window at the with a smile. It had been awhile since he had seen the sea. It was so nice to see again, almost like an old friend welcoming him back. He couldn't help but smile as times long past came back to him. Days spent at sea, traveling place to place, seeing new faces... The thud of his trunk pulled him from his reverie. Outside, the driver was going about pulling down their luggage. He was chatting with his horse as he did. " Aye now Samson. How do ye like the sea? Is it as pretty as ye thought it'd be? She can be mighty pretty when she wants to be but don't be fooled. There's a temper in those waters, lemme tell ye. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Seems we've arrived," said Lewis, stretching as he got out of the carriage. Their ship waited in the harbor below. * * * The white cliffs of Dover made a magnificent sight as they left England behind. * * * After they'd crossed the channel to Calais, they made their way to the train station. Every bit of information was in French. The food vendors spoke French. The ticket-seller spoke French. Thankfully, so did Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Thank CHRIST for Lewis. Of all the languages he knew the least of, it was French. He knew enough for basic understanding but not enough to truly get around the place. It was a wonder that Richard would even think to live here, but then again, he was always better with his French. But putting that aside, he was pleasantly surprised at Lewis's fluency. He had forgotten to ask Weir if he could speak or understand the language and had panicked when they had come into Calais. Then came in Lewis, speaking clearly to the locals, and guiding them on their way. Soon it was Lewis leading the way versus Utterson, not that he really minded. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited They'd soon changed money, bought tickets, and boarded the train for Paris. With time on their hands, Lewis pulled out the map he'd brought. "You mentioned your cousin lives on the Quai du Louvre," he said to Gabriel. "It would have to be the eastern end," Weir said, spreading it out so Utterson could see. "Here." He pointed to a spot on the map. "I've done a bit of research, and arranged for us to stay at a hotel here," he continued, pointing to a place nearby, "on the Rue de Rivoli...if it's to your liking." ((Map marked with locations Lewis indicated: )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Yes, that's right. " Utterson looked over the map and couldn't help but smile. He looked over to Weir with a smirk. " That's rather clever of you to lodge so close to him. I don't think he'd suspect a thing. " A beat. A sigh. " It's a shame though. I hate having to hide from him. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "It won't be forever," Lewis reassured. "Just long enough to discern what he's up to--his habits, his haunts, that sort of thing. To get an idea the kind of life he leads. Then we can better judge how to approach him." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Right right...I just hope we can help him. " He looked out the window at the shifting scenery. " There was once a time where I cradled him in my arms...where I could watch him toddle and play... It's been so long since then. He's grown and changed... Almost as though it were yesterday. " Utterson let out a sad chuckle. " He was the brightest child I've ever seen. You'd have thought he was a star in disguise. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago A moment of silence, as Lewis reminded himself this was not his Enfield, and that he ought to keep an open mind. "He sounds like a remarkable fellow," he said at last. "We shall help him if we can, Gabriel. That I promise," he vowed. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He turned to Weir with heartfelt smile. " Thank you. I couldn't have asked for better help. Though I hope you're ready to listen to all of his baby stories. " Utterson leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. " I am a walking archive of tales to be told and I will not hesitate to tell them all. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago A chuckle. "You'll get no argument here." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Good, because I have plenty to share. " He crossed his legs and took a breathe. " But they will have to wait. For now, let's reach Paris first. I'd hate to bore you to death before we even have a chance to see our lodging. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Very well," agreed Lewis. "In that case, it might be prudent to use the time to better familiarize yourself with the city and its major landmarks. I came across a lovely visitor's guide at a bookstore I frequent..." he began, taking it out. * * * They arrived in Paris in the evening. Taking a carriage from the train station to their lodgings, they passed some of the sights they'd read about. Once they'd checked in, they settled into their quarters and had the chance to unpack. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He took in the new information happily and was delighted at the few they passed. In fact, the whole city seemed to bring a insatiable curiosity, his eyes soaking in the new sights. This feeling stayed with him when they started to unpack, Utterson humming "Bog Down in The Valley-O" as he dug through his trunk. And dig he did. Just everything that could be packed was in his trunk. From law books to a flower vase, nothing seemed to have been left at home. Diligently, He went about putting his clothes away in the available drawers and set up the desk with an assortment of things. Stationary was set along with an inkwell and pen, books were shelved, and the vase delicately set on top. Once that was done, he straighten his clothes out and pulled out one last thing. It was his cane oddly enough, which he put to the side as he sat on his bed. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis had kept his walking stick on his person, though it was little bother, considering how lightly he'd packed. He set his travel case atop the bureau and placed his suitcase horizontally on the floor near one of the beds. He'd open it when he had need of it. He watched curiously as Utterson dug through his trunk and practically redecorated the place. Well, at least he'll feel at home, Weir mused. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " So what is it we do first? Are we going to visit him first? " Utterson looked to Lewis eagerly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Well, that depends," stated Lewis, hand to his chin. "How practiced are you at...moving about without being noticed?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Well... " He paused to think. " I can blend into a crowd well enough, though I may stand out here a little more...If it counts, I used to a lot more sneaking back in my younger days. I believe it was mostly when I was sixteen. No matter what, I will try my best! " Utterson grew determined, his hands clenching into fists. " Just show me how, and I'll be fine. I'll go where you go. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Alright," said Lewis. "We've several days here; what say we do a practice run or two, just to get back in the swing of things? We can go somewhere and I'll pick out a person at random and we'll tail them and see if they notice us." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A touch of discomfort entered his demeanor but his resolve still stood tall. " That sounds reasonable. Though we ought to be careful if we do so. I don't want to incur the wrath of the local law if I can avoid it. " Pulling a pocket book from his coat, he fetched a pencil from the desk and wrote a swift note. " So after that, what then? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Naturally," agreed Lewis in regard to the local law. "If we shadow the person successfully, we'll do the same with your cousin and thereby learn what sort of life he's leading. We may have to do so for a few days, just to get a proper idea. "Once we know the facts, we'll proceed accordingly." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson listened carefully, making his notes as Lewis went on, stopping once he had finished. He read it over once before stowing the notebook away. " Now that that's been cleared up, we ought to get something to eat. And perhaps we can find some of that wine you mentioned earlier. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Excellent idea. Do let's." * * * They went to a restaurant and were led to their table, passing several other seated patrons as they went. The place was cozy but not cramped. A sheltered candle rested upon the linens of each table. They were handed the bill of fare to look over, as well as the wine list, and left to peruse them. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited It was hard deciphering what was what, but bits and pieces stuck out in Utterson's limited understanding of the language. Soon, he had spotted something interesting, the Pot au feu, which he made note of for when they ordered. Putting the menu aside, he browsed their wine with a inquisitive glance. " Lewis, help me. What is the better wine for Pot au feu? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis, for his part, had settled on the bœuf bourguignon. "Hmm..." he said, following Gabriel's gaze to the wines in question. "I'd say either this one," he pointed to a particular burgundy on the list, "or this one," he pointed out a bordeaux." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Hmmm... Thank you Lewis. " He considered the two options thoughtfully. Both wines sounded good but he had no idea what either was like. To be honest, he was more a scotch and whiskey type person, with very few wines that tickled his fancy. It was almost always too sour or too dull and if it was any good, it was gone too quickly. Ultimately, he decided on the bordeaux. It sounded the most interesting and the least fruity of the two. If anything, at the very least it'll compliment his meal. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago The waiter appeared, took their orders, left, returned with their wines, and disappeared again. "To the ties that bind," said Lewis, raising his glass. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " To the ties that bind. " Their glasses clinked together and Utterson sipped it slowly, taking the flavor carefully. It was rich, that's for sure, far richer than the wines he'd had before. It's taste was hard to pin down. Something about it was definitely rooted in berries but there was also a touch of earthiness to it as well. He took another sip. Then another. A smile crossed his features. This was a wine for the books. Most definitely one worth taking back home if he could. He sighed contently. " You were right. Their wine is spectacular. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago The toasting done, Lewis drank. He, too, had ordered the bordeaux. This one was particularly good--rich and velvety, deep and smooth, a fine combination of strength and finesse. Utterson spoke. "Isn't it?" Weir agreed. "The best vintages don't make it out of the country--unless you stow them away yourself," he said with a conspiratorial smile. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A chuckle. " Don't tempt me. I just might take you on that offer. " He leaned back with another sip, observing the relaxed mood and the idle chatter around them. It was a well needed lull for the man. It wasn't very often that he got to truly relax, especially these last few months. Nothing could ruin the moment for him, not even the heavy smoker that passed by their table. it was funny....They looked too disheveled to be out and about. Their blonde hair looked as though it had only been lightly brushed and their clothes were clearly bedraggled. The smell of cigar smoke clung to him like a fog, mixing poorly with the lavender cigarette he was currently smoking. He had a something of a scowl and seemed to preoccupied with nursing a migraine. As he settled at an empty table, he put a palm to his head and murmured a curse under his breathe. The other patrons took no notice of him and kept talking with leisure. The waiter recognized the new man and stifled a sigh. Reluctantly, he approached only to be waved away. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis chuckled. I fully intend to. Might even purchase a trunk for the purpose--pack the bottles in carefully so they won't clink nor get broken, line the top with books to disguise them and explain away the trunk's heaviness... Yes, that should work... His mind settled, he took another sip and sighed in satisfaction. The disheveled smoker passed by their table in stifled distress and took a seat at another. Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone started the party early," he chortled under his breath to Utterson. Weir briefly and purposefully flicked his gaze to the new arrival, hoping to lead Gabriel's eye there. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Hmmm? " Utterson glanced over to the new arrival. He looked away before the man would notice. " Ah. Well there's never a bad time for a party is there? " He smirked. " Well maybe there are bad times for parties, but youth comes with great energy, for better and worse. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited This drew a knowing chuckle from Weir. "That it does, Gabriel. That it does." His smile was mischievous, fond...bittersweet. "What did you get up to, in your time?" Lewis wondered aloud. "Did you have a crowd you ran with? "If you don't mind my asking, that is," he added. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Utterson raised his eyebrows with a coy smile. " That lies between me and god and I don't want to be spread that information too much. " He leaned in and lower his voice. " But I can tell you this, I was the ears of the town. I knew just about everything there was to know and the only people I shared them with were the horses. They make good listeners, though the ponies never wanted to listen. All they wanted was to be pet and fed. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "That's a pony for you," said Lewis with a smile. "Still, I imagine it was a fine feeling--to catch wind of the city's secrets, to trust yourself with the information and to know others could rely upon you to keep their matters private. "You strike people that way, you know. You just...your trustworthiness shines through, I suppose is what I'm saying," Weir confessed. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Ahh... " He smiled bashfully, a warmth gathering at his cheeks. " Thank you very much Weir. I appreciate you telling me that. I wouldn't be a very good person if I wasn't trustworthy... " His gaze focused on his wine, swirling it nervously. " That's part of the reason why I stopped eavesdropping on people. Even if they didn't know, I didn't feel I was doing the proper thing. It wasn't fit for a boy to break into their privacy like that. And the weight of it all, oh mercy... " A humorless laugh left him. " It was fun for a bit though. That's the shame of youth...Sometimes it leaves you in unexpected ways. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Weir sipped his wine as Utterson spoke. Lewis nodded in regard to the statement about words weighing heavily. "Indeed so," he concurred when Gabriel finished. "How did it happen with you, by the by? Was it gradual, or...? "I know for myself I can trace it to one event," he offered. "The last in a series of lessons." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " It was gradual, yes... " He put his wine to the side as the memories faded back into focus. " It wasn't too bad necessarily. I was a smart enough child to understand and learn, so my descent into adulthood was graceful enough save for the odd bump here or there. All of the truly important lessons happened during my early adulthood. " Utterson took a deep breathe. " In many ways, those lessons hit the hardest. " He looked up and smiled lightly. " But enough about that. We didn't come here to sulk. Come on, we have wine! We'll have food soon enough. Let's have a good time. We'll need all the good times we can get before we start our mission! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "You've my sympathies, Gabriel. "And you make an excellent point," he conceded, lifting his glass and taking a sip. At that moment, the waiter returned. He set down the appropriate dish in front of each man, inquired if they needed anything further, and left. "You've apparently made the food come as well," joked Lewis as he picked up his fork. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy